(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a volleyball or ball catching system. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a volleyball practice system that can be configured in various forms, such as to catch and return, hold, and drop a ball tossed against the system by a user.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,137, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, describes a portable volleyball practice apparatus. This practice apparatus includes a surface, such as a net, for catching a volleyball that is sent over a standard volleyball net or marker indicating the proper threshold for clearing a volleyball net. The surface impedes the flight of the ball and allows the ball to fall down near the net.
There remains a need for a device that allows the use of the catching net as a return mechanism, where the catching net accepts and allows the ball to roll back to the person hitting the ball. Also, there remains a need for a mechanism that allows a user to take a device such as my Portable Volleyball Practice Apparatus and quickly and inexpensively modify the device to achieve new and useful results, some of which have been described below. It will be understood that the disclosed invention allows the conversion of ordinary nets that are used for-catching into multi-functional net systems which have the capability to quickly convert from one configuration to another.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known systems are solved by providing a set of connectors to a device, such as the device described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,137. The connectors allow stretching and positioning of a catching component to achieve various functions. Preferably, the catching component will be a net or similar flexible sheet-like section with an upper border and a lower border. The disclosed connectors will be positioned on the lower border, and most preferably near a pair of lower corners of the catching component. The connectors will allow the catching component or net to cooperate with the volleyball net, or other component used to simulate a volleyball net to configure the catching component as a catch-and-hold device for catching and holding a ball. Also, the connectors will allow the catching component to be configured as a catch-and-return device that catches and directs the ball to roll back in a desired direction. Other configurations include functions as a target-rebound device and a catch and drop device.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.
The accompanying figures show how to use disclosed components of the invention, including the use of a large net, or first flexible panel, capable of extending above and below a standard net or truncated volleyball net, or second flexible panel, and the unique attachments for changing configurations.
Catch and Hold Configuration
This configuration is achieved by connecting the lower opposing corners to the quick release link to stretch the first flexible panel-lower edge taut. This will form a fold or pouch or trough in the first flexible panel. The first flexible panel shall be behind the lower net with respect to the hitter. The hitter hits the ball into the first flexible panel and the ball will be directed down between the two nets and fall into the pouch and remain there.
Catch and Return Configuration
This configuration is achieved by supporting the lower opposing corners of the first flexible panel with a specific slackness. The upper net shall be behind the lower net with respect to the hitter. The hitter hits the ball into the upper net and the ball will be directed down between the two nets. The upper net redirects the downward momentum of the ball and returns the ball to the hitter.
Catch and Drop Configuration
This configuration is similar to the Catch and Return configuration, except that one or both of the lower opposing corners are disconnected and the ball will fall freely below and behind the nets.
Target Rebound Configuration
This configuration is achieved by using the first flexible panel as a backing panel behind the second flexible panel. The hitter hits the ball into the upper net and the ball rebounds directly back.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.